Strange Strange Fruit変な変なの実
by Miguel Da Corrola
Summary: What will happened if Luffy ate another devil fruit?  rated T for cursing and swearing word.


**Author Note :** The result of my ultimate boredom, sorry my grammar suck.

**Disclaimer :** Will only always belong to Oda Eiichirou sensei okay?

**Summary**** :** What will happened if Luffy ate another devil fruit?

**W****arning :** Very slight ZoSan

**Strange Strange Fruit**

**変な変なの実**

"Hey, that looks good! Oooh, this too, that too, oh and that one-" Luffy couldn't finish his sentence as Zoro was tugging his shirt.

"Hell no Luffy, we didn't have much time." Zoro said grumpily.

"But, but just this fruit okay? It looks so tasty..." Luffy gave out his puppy eyes.

"Ugh.."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeee? Pretty pleaaseee?"

"Sanji... what should I do to him?"

"Just buy him some or he wouldn't shut up!"

"Uggh, fine fine I buy you some! _Dammit _I'm broke!"

"What? You're so useless! Here take it!"

So they quickly finish their chores and quickly return to their ship. Zoro was carrying a sack of flour, a bag of meat, and other 'heavy looking _thing_'. While Luffy just walking with his _strange fruit_ in his hand and Sanji holding his shopping bags preciously.

"Oh, you're back." Nami said as she saw the three of them walk in the deck.

"Welcome home." Robin said and started helping Zoro with his groceries.

"We're back!" said Luffy merrily.

"Why, you seem to be very happy ?" Robin smile at him

"Yeah, Zoro and Sanji bought me this!" a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well that's the strangest fruit I ever seen..." Nami crossed her arm.

"I know! It look tasty!" again a huge smile...

"Uwoo! That's look tasty! Luffy, Where did you buy those?" Usopp shouted at him.

"Is that a melon?" Chopper ask curiously.

Robin watch the size and the colour of the fruit, she's sure she saw it somewhere before... but where was it again...? she keep thinking as she watch Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were fighting over the fruit then,"Sorry guys! I'm going to eat this right now!" Luffy said and bite the fruit,"No fair!" Chopper and Usopp shouted and dash toward luffy. Just then Robin remember,"Wait that's-!"

GULP

Ah, she's too late. Luffy already swallow the fruit and now he's standing in front of Sanji and Zoro not moving even a bit.

"Oi, you're alright Luffy?" Sanji said and looks a little worried.

"Luffy?" Zoro called out his captain name, no answer.

Just then Luffy look Sanji face in a sudden and, "Mommy?"

Everyone was shocked especially Sanji.

"W-what did you just call me?"

"Mommy!" Luffy said it again with a HUGE smile on his face.

"W-what the hell was that! Did that fruit poisonous or something?"

"Oy, Luffy snap out of it! That's why I've been telling you to stop eating things..." Zoro couldn't finish as he saw Luffy eye now staring directly at him. They stay quiet for a minute or two and suddenly Luffy said something that was horrified everyone.

"Daddy!"

"The hell you just call me?"

"He, hey Robin-chan why he called me _mommy_?"

"I guess I have to tell you then, it's kind of..." when Robin want to explained everything Zoro is having a little quarrel with Luffy very loud so Sanji couldn't catch what Robin trying to say.

"Daddy?"

"I'm not your _daddy_, I am Z-O-R-O"

"Daddy..?"

"No..."

Luffy eye started to water and he begin CRYING LOUDLY.

"What the? What are you doing to him you _marimo shithead_!"

"I wasn't doing anything _shitcook_!"

"Then why the hell he's crying? For godness sake! Make him stop!"

"HUWEEEEE! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Luffy crying out loud.

"Oi, _shitcook_ get your _ass_ right here! NOW!"

"What?"

"Just do it _dammit_!"

Sanji of course didn't want to oblige Zoro. But if that can make him Luffy stop crying, so be it.

"Mommy...!" Luffy dash towards Sanji and hug him.

"What the?" Sanji look in confusion.

"He... stopped?" Zoro look at Luffy and Sanji.

"Actually, what Luffy just ate is a kind of a devil fruit!" Robin said calmly.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's like... you know when a chick just hatch from an egg, the first person it's see will be considered as it's mom right?"

"Uh-huh...don't tell me that Luffy..." Sanji said in a grim expression

"Yeah, and the same theory go with this fruit, the first person Luffy see will be his _mom_ and the second... will be his _dad_..."

There was an akward silent before the two of them (Zoro and Sanji) started to yell like a girl.

"WH- WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?"

"But don't worry it only effect temporarily" Robin try to cheer them up.

"Oh yeah? Like, how long?" Sanji frowned.

"Maybe a year or two or maybe just 6 month. It depends" Robin shrugged.

Sanji mind were completely went blank, he couldn't think anymore, and then he just saw something white then black.

"Chopper, Sanji just fainted..."

-thE EnD-

Review please?


End file.
